


Two Player Ga(y)me

by Diamond_Paint



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, boyf riends - Freeform, but also pretty fluffy tbh, jeremy is a horndog and says he'll blow michael if he loses, they just love each other so much, they play video games in Michael's basement, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Paint/pseuds/Diamond_Paint
Summary: “You tired of losing yet? Or do you wanna try again?”“O-one more t-try, b-but this ti-ime the loser has to s-suck the winner’s d-dick”---alternatively titled: Jeremy Is A Horndog And Michael Kicks His Ass In Video Games(now with art!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much and I fucking LIVE for Jer-Bear's stutter. Also after having re-watched the bootleg recently i was reminded that Jeremy is ticklish, so i had to include it.  
> Comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated
> 
> (I'm still pretty new to writing fanfiction so sorry if they're kinda ooc)

“S-suck a dick!”

 

“You and I both know I would”

 

Michael and Jeremy were in the basement playing video games, as per usual, and the shorter pale boy was losing, also as per usual. Jeremy groaned as Michael won, again, and Michael smiled wide and triumphantly held his controller in the air. Even though Jeremy was annoyed at having lost, he still thought that his boyfriend was adorable.

 

The two had been dating for a couple weeks now and Jeremy still smiled every time he remembered that Michael was actually his now.

 

“You tired of losing yet? Or do you wanna try again?” Michael said with a smirk, wiping that fond smile off of Jeremy’s face and causing him to roll his eyes.

 

Jeremy suddenly had an idea, a horrible, but also potentially really good idea. “O-one more t-try, b-but this ti-ime the loser has to s-suck the winner’s d-dick” he tried to suggest confidently through his usual stutter, but was still fighting back a blush at his own words.

 

Michael looked a bit surprised for a second, before returning to his smirk. “Wow Jer, you know if you wanted to suck me off so bad you could’ve just asked, you’re starting to sound like Madelyn” he laughed remembering the bit of gossip “You know with the whole losing on purpose for an excuse to have sex. Although you don’t have to lose on purpose, do you?.” the darker skinned boy laughed at how hard his boyfriend was blushing now. He was absolutely adorable.

 

“Sh-shut up Mica” he said indignantly, pausing before speaking up again. “S-so is that a d-deal o-or what?” part of him knew that Michael was right though, he was almost definitely going to lose. He was just horny, but then again, that was nothing new. Besides he’d honestly be happy with either outcome of this bet, he loved giving just about as much as receiving. It was a win-win situation, and Michael knew it.

 

The taller boy shrugged and adjusted his glasses “Sure dude, but you and I both know I’m winning this, so get ready to suck this dick” he said with his usual confidence that Jeremy lacked, gesturing to his crotch for effect.

 

“Th-that’s just what y-you think! Prepare to g-get your ass kicked” He still kept up the shit talking even though he knew full well he was going to lose, that wasn’t going to stop him from trying though!

 

“Yeah right horndog!” Michael added with another smirk and a chuckle before starting the game again.

 

* * *

 

 

“G-god damnit!”

 

“Told you so”

 

Michael had won, again, and layed back on his beanbag chair smiling to himself. Jeremy got up from his beanbag to go and join his boyfriend on his. He sat down on Michael’s lap, straddling him, before leaning down to wipe that confident smile off his face with a kiss. God, he would never get over being able to kiss Michael. His mouth moving in sync with his own, hands moving to his hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs on the bit of skin above the waist of his jeans, drawing soft noises from him. Michael parted his lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss and making the smaller boy press himself closer to him, making a noise of pleasure when he ground his hips down.

 

The kiss lasted a few minutes before Michael pulled away to whisper something in his ear. “As much as I love kissing you Jer-Bear, I do believe there was a blowjob promised to the winner.” he kissed a hickey that he’d left a couple days ago lightly.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes but didn’t stop the small shudder that he felt go through him at the words and the sweet kiss on his sensitive neck. “O-of course, how c-could I forget?” The pale boy gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before sliding down between his legs.

 

“Good boy” Michael said sweetly, threading his fingers through his boyf’s hair. Jeremy shuddered at the praise, he loved when Michael called him that so sweetly.

 

Jeremy pulled Michael’s shirt up a bit so he could place a few kisses to the soft brown skin beneath. He knew that his riend got self conscious about his body so he combated that by showing how much he loved it. “I love y-you s-so much Mica” he told the boy as he sweetly looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. He could look into his eyes forever and be happy. But apparently he had been staring again as Michael smiled back and chuckled, the sound melted the pale boy’s heart.

 

“I love you too Jer-Bear” he said with a smile on his face that Jeremy thought was just one of the most beautiful things he had the opportunity to see, along with Michael early in the morning when he just woke up and his hair is a mess, Michael when he wore makeup that one time and Jer struggled to form a coherent sentence for several minutes, Michael beween his le-

 

“Jer? Earth to Jeremy, you still Heere?” He laughed as Jeremy realised he was staring at him again, it was honestly adorable, but there was something he’d rather get back to.

 

Jeremy blushed and nodded, returning to reality but still smiling up at him though. “Y-yeah, I’m st-still Heere, you’re just s-so beautiful, I-I got distracted.”

“You are too baby boy” he told Jeremy with a soft smile, cupping his cheek in his hand. Jeremy leaned into the touch a bit, loving how Michael called him ‘baby boy’. He kissed Michael’s belly again before moving his hands down to pull at the zipper of his jeans, looking back up to Michael for approval before slowly stipping his riend of his pants. Jeremy spread Michael’s legs more and sucked a hickey on his inner thigh, rubbing the other thigh with his hand. He loved Michael’s thighs, even if the other didn’t. He just loved everything about him and loved showing it and being able to show it as much as possible.

 

The pale boy moved his hands up farther, hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, but not pulling them down yet, placing a small kiss on the boy’s clothed dick and making Michael gasp softly. He was being a bit of a tease, and Michael loved and hated when he did this because on one hand, he is always just so sweet and pretty, but on the other hand, he wanted him to just suck his dick already. But he let his boyfriend continue the teasing. For now.

 

Jeremy looked up at his riend again as he mouthed at his erection through the boxers causing the teen to let out a soft moan and grip his hair. The pale boy loved how he could make him fall apart so sweetly. It was one of the finer things in life. He finally pulled down Michael’s boxers and teasingly licked a stripe from the base to the tip and then a kiss on the tip, winking up at is boyfriend who was making such sweet noises for him.

 

“Holy fuck Jer, stop teasing” he breathed out looking down at how absolutely and beautifully sinful the boy looked between his thighs. Jeremy smirked and licked his lips before finally taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and drawing another moan from the darker skinned boy. He pulled on his hair slightly making him whimper quietly around his dick and sending waves of pleasure through him at the feeling.

 

Jeremy sunk down to take more of his boyfriend into his mouth, he couldn’t go all the way without triggering his gag reflex so he just took in as much as he could, pressing his tongue to the underside as he hollowed his cheeks. Michael rolled his hips up and Jeremy almost gagged as he hit the back of his throat, he held his his hips down to stop him from just fucking his throat and he pulled off him for a second. “S-someone’s eager” Michael let out a little whimper before Jeremy went back down on him, using one hand on what he couldn’t fit and the other hand to hold his hips in place.

 

Jeremy started to bob his head, drawing more beautiful noises from Michael. Michael looked down at the boy and moaned again. He looked so good like this, his lips wrapped around his cock, pale, freckled face flushed pink, pretty blue eyes coated in lust staring back up at him, soft brown hair a mess from his hands pulling at it. Everything about him was so beautiful.

 

“I love you so much Jeremy” Michael whimpered out between moans as Jeremy continued sucking his dick. The smaller boy hummed around him, the vibrations sending a wave of pleasure through him as he let out another loud moan. He shut his eyes, desperately trying to hold on as his boyf was making him fall apart in the best of ways.

Jeremy slowed to an agonizingly slow pace and did something with his tongue that had Michael keening. “Holy fuck Jer! That feels so good baby boy, don’t stop~” he tugged on the soft brown hair again, loving the feeling and muffled sound of Jeremy moaning. “Ah-ahn~ Jeremy! More, please?” he was borderline begging since Jeremy was continuing the slow pace, but holy fuck it all felt so good.

 

He opened his eyes again to see Jeremy’s staring back up at him, pupils blown wide with lust and he winked before bobbing his head faster. Michael threw his head back as another desperate moan escaped him, he was loud, but not nearly as loud as Jeremy was in bed. Still, it made him glad that his moms were at work.

 

Jeremy was really good with his mouth, Michael had learned, even though he couldn’t fit it all in without gagging, his tongue and hand certainly made up for it. He had no idea how he had learned to do this but he loved it and it had been added to the long list of things he loved about Jeremy. He was starting to lose himself to the feeling and when he felt the warm hand leave his hip it took all he had not to give in and fuck Jeremy’s throat.

 

His eyes opened again to see Jeremy palming himself as he continued sucking him off and holy fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever seen. His moans were now louder and more desperate as he gave a few warning tugs on Jeremy’s soft hair, struggling to form coherent words. “Jer-ah!-Jeremy! I’m-” he barely managed to get that much out between moans, but Jeremy got the message and bobbed his head faster before pulling back up til he only had the tip in his mouth and he swirled his tongue around it and went back down as far as he could.

 

And that was it, Michael’s orgasm shook through him, he let out a loud, drawn out moan of Jeremy’s name as he came in his mouth. Jeremy swallowed and continued to suck as he rode out his orgasm, letting out a muffled moan at how Michael had moaned his name. He now had a hand in his pants stroking himself when he pulled off of Michael, a small, needy whine escaping him as he was pulled up onto Michael’s lap.

 

“You want help with that baby boy?” he asked with the most blissed out expression on his face, still coming down from his orgasm. Jeremy pressed himself onto the taller boy and connected their lips in a desperate kiss and Michael could taste himself on his tongue. Jeremy pulled back just for a second to whimper out his response.

 

“yes , p-please” and he connected their lips again desperately, pulling his hand away so that Michael could touch him, moving both hands to Michael’s chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he softly moaned into the kiss. Michael’s hand moved into the smaller boy’s pants and stroked him, lightly at first, but he was pretty close already judging by how desperate the sounds he was making into the kiss were so he sped up to a quicker pace, still kissing him through it until he was moaning too much to kiss back.

 

He peppered kisses all over Jeremy’s face moving down to his neck and sucking a couple more hickies onto it, lightly kissing the ones he’d left before. Jeremy bruised so easily, and his neck was pretty sensitive, both were more items on the increasingly long list Michael had of things about this boy he loved. He loved marking him up, showing that Jeremy was his. He may be a little possessive, but Jeremy seemed to love it too.

 

“M-Mica! Fu-uck I’m c-close~” Jeremy moaned out as Michael bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, sucking on a dark hickey and licking the spot gently. He felt his hair being pulled and a soft groan escaped his throat as he and Jeremy both knew how much he loved his hair being pulled.

 

“Come on Jer, come for me baby boy.” he whispered softly into his ear and that was all Jeremy needed before he came into Michael’s hand, pulling on his hair and moaning loudly. God, Michael loved the beautiful sounds he made when they did this. He was moaning out an almost incoherent string of words that sounded like a combination of Michael’s name and a lot of ‘yes’s and ‘thank you’s.

 

Michael went back to kissing all over his face and he continued to stroke him as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, smiling lovingly at the boy. Once he had come down from his high of pleasure the pale boy connected their lips again, but this time it was soft and sweet. Michael hummed into the kiss and cupped the boy’s freckled face with his clean hand. They could just stay like that forever and both boys would be happy.

 

That was, until Michael realized how much of a mess Jeremy was so he broke the kiss and smiled at him. Jeremy let out a small noise of protest that Michael thought was absolutely adorable so he placed a little kiss on his nose before carefully lifting him off his lap so he could get up. “I’ll get you a towel and some clean clothes, okay?” Jeremy looked up at him with a still blissed out face and nodded. This boy was going to kill him with cuteness.

 

Nevertheless, he go up and got some clean pajamas for himself and his boyfriend and a wet washcloth. He returned to see Jeremy taking off his clothes and scrunching up his nose slightly at the mess he’d made of his pants and underwear. Michael chuckled and handed Jeremy the wet washcloth and clean clothes. ‘Here you go Jer-Bear” he kissed the boy’s forehead before changing into some pac-man boxers and a shirt that said “I’m not gay...just kidding” and Jer changed into blue boxers and a Legend Of Zelda shirt that said “I would make a Zelda pun but I don’t wanna tri and force it”.

 

“Wanna keep losing at video games or you wanna go to bed?” Michael suggested as Jeremy threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and sat down with him on one of the beanbag chairs.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes but placed a kiss on his riend’s cheek anyway. “Neither. I w-wanna win at video games.” he had the cutest little pout on his face as he picked up his controller.

 

Michael chuckled “okay fine, how about we play Apocalypse Of The Damned? That way we’re working together and you won’t lose miserably and have to suck my dick again.” there was a second of silence before they both burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my g-god Mica!” Jeremy said through laughter. He let out a little giggling squeal as he felt Michaels hands moving to his sides to tickle him. He squirmed onto the other beanbag and curled his legs into his chest trying to stop Michael from tickling him. “Mica!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. You were just too cute, I had to.” he said that, but he wasn’t really all that sorry. “Now get back over here Heere.” both boys giggled at the pun and Jeremy came back over to cuddle Michael as he loaded up AotD.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael’s moms got home late and went down to check on the boys, going down to the basement after receiving no response when knocking on the basement door. What they found was the pure adorableness of the boys having fallen asleep cuddling on the beanbag chair, the game over screen of AotD still glowing on the screen. The two boys seemed to have fallen asleep while playing.

 

One of Michael’s moms quietly took a picture while the other draped a blanket over the boys, both softly smiling and giggling to each other but making sure not to wake the sleeping teens.


	2. ART!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the unlikely chance that anyone wants to draw something inspired by this fic (or any of my other fics) let me know and I'll be sure to add it like this!

I made some art inspired by the ending of this fic!

[tumblr](https://diamondpainttheartist.tumblr.com/) ♡ [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/diamond_paint_the_artist/)

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you were wondering, the shirts are real!
> 
> [Michael's shirt ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/184399608/sale-im-not-gay-just-kidding-funny-gay?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=Pride+Parade&ref=sc_gallery_1&plkey=35f496cb30b2568d8575afaf724d2d75031b5404%3A184399608)
> 
> [Jeremy's shirt](https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=DChcSEwjKpsyrpNTYAhUGkX4KHRPFCyIYABADGgJwYw&sig=AOD64_3Bqd9dQUqF5MYfacCTumAqZr1hIQ&ctype=5&q=&ved=0ahUKEwj04MmrpNTYAhUX32MKHQbTCYUQwjwIEQ&adurl=)


End file.
